Letters Between
by Anne Schaeffer
Summary: The letters written by Chrom and Olivia to Xander from "Start Again." (Part 6 of "Are You the One?" series) (Cross-posted on AO3)
1. Olivia's Request

Dedicated to FireEmblemFanGirl on AO3! Thanks for the encouragement throughout this series and I'm so glad you like it as much as you do.

I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. Please inform me of any and I'll fix them right away. Still don't own Fire Emblem Fates or any of these characters.

* * *

Dear Xander,

Forgive me for not using honorifics, but I feel I know you already and consider you a friend. My baby boy talks about you a lot. He tells me many stories of your great feats as a prince and all you hoped to achieve as a king. I've never seen him smile that wide before since we found him. Yes, you read that right, found.

You see, the Inigo you know is not really my son. I mean, he is, but he isn't. The mother he knows was killed in another time and another place. He doesn't like to talk about it much. None of the kids do, but I know how much he hurts. How much it pains him to look at me and remember his real mother. The one who raised him and taught him to dance. The one who tucked him into bed each night and placed a kiss on his forehead. The one who died to protect him.

Don't get me wrong, I love him as if I had given birth to him myself. No matter what time he's from or what world, he's still my son. When we met on the battlefield, my heart soared as my cheeks flushed upon learning who he truly was to me. Learning that I was to give birth to a second child that would grow up to be such a handsome and kind man. One who traveled through time because he loved his mother so much. He's my brave little man.

I was saddened knowing that I could never hold his hand as he took his first steps. Or hear his first word. Or watch him grow. There was a disconnect between us that I couldn't bridge and it broke my heart.

When Grima was killed and peace took hold, I could see the sense of lost he felt accumulating within himself. His sister had already been born and it would only be a matter of time before he would be brought into this new world. My husband and I let him stay in the palace. He had found some joy and amusement from raising our daughter; A much younger version of the sister he grew up with. But I think it was a constant reminder of what was coming.

We were surprised when he told us he was going away. Leaving Ylisse with his friends to help someone who begged for their assistance. It was wonderful to see him find a new purpose and we wished him luck and bade him farewell. Then he came back and the exuberance I felt from him the day he left was gone. He was a shell of himself. Walking through the halls of the palace like a ghost. My baby boy was fading away before my eyes. We became afraid for him.

His father and I tried to spend more time with him. I helped him learn the final part of the dance his mother never got to teach him. His father sparred with him each week. Every meal was the three of us. Lucina, and the newly born Inigo, were fed earlier to keep that reminder away from him. But no matter what we did, I felt like it was never enough. He was slipping further and further away.

I contacted his sister who had moved to another town with her husband. My belief being that if he was surrounded by someone from his real family, he'd perk up. She came and it seemed that he was getting better. He was smiling more, but it never reached his eyes. His father had enough and contacted his cousin, Owain. I believe you know him as Odin.  
He told us everything. Their mission. The people they met. Their decision to return. About you. Owain concluded that Inigo was suffering from a broken heart. And my heart broke for him in turn. He had left the man he loved to return home to us.

And for the first time in my life, I felt anger. The kind that makes you want to cleave something with a sword. This kind and selfless man returned home for us when he had already given more than any parent could ever ask for. He helped save our lives. He helped us change our fates. He fought desperately against a force that was bent on destroying everything he loved with a smile on his face and only hope in his heart. And he returned to make us happy.

But the truth is, we're already happy. We had a chance to know our son in a way that would have never been possible. Inigo had become more than our son, he became a friend and comrade in arms. All we've ever wanted was his happiness. To watch him grow and become his own man. To live his own life. So I have a request Xander...

He has chosen to return to Nohr. To you. For once in his life, he has chosen to act for himself and I couldn't be prouder. I know how difficult it is to rule a country. The expectations that haunted Inigo are very real and it's easy to suddenly feel like you're suffocating under the weight of a crown. Let Inigo help you. Let him stay by your side come what may. He's a strong person and I know together you both can handle any hardships that come your way. I believe you can mend what once was broken.

Inigo won't ask for much. He never does. But he'll give you everything if you let him.

With my love and blessing,

Olivia


	2. Chrom's Declaration

**A/N:** Chrom knows Inigo is reading the letters over Xander's shoulder so he's a little sappy by the end just to embarrass him one last time. He's probably OOC again, but I still chalk it up to being a father plus having known Inigo at such a young age as a friend and comrade in arms. Chrom can get quite playful and teasing in some of his supports with characters to me.

Also, the P.S. from Chrom at the end works off of _MY_ Headcanon for Anna's character and her role in Fire Emblem as a whole. With the belief that they all call Askr their true home and have decided to use the gated realms to their advantage which is why you can see so many of the sisters throughout the series in so many different games. And the sisters who enter the different realms enter for trade and profit, but also to scope out the Heroes their eldest sister can call upon in Askr's time of need with help from the Summoner. You don't have to agree with this headcanon, but it's the one I'm using in this fic and any other fic I write that mentions the "Anna" sisters just so you know.

No beta so any mistakes are mine. Please inform me and I will make the correct changes. Also, still don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters so no money is being made.

* * *

To King Xander of Nohr,

Greetings from the Halidom of Ylisse. Are you surprised of the Nohrian script? It seems Owain's ability with magic has increased dramatically since he left. He created a spell capable of translating my speech into yours somehow. My sisters always were more magically inclined then I was; Lissa must have passed it down, but I digress.

Inigo - Laslow - has officially made the decision to return to Nohr. These past few months have been a bit crazy as he prepares himself. Saying his goodbyes and gathering his things for the journey. He leaves us within the week and I can't help but feel a twinge of regret.

I get the feeling the father he knew was not the most...supportive or understanding of a parent to him. That's not to say I think he never loved him. No matter where or when I am, I cannot imagine myself never loving my children. My father was hardly a father and I vowed I'd be better because I want better for them. Still, I think the other me had some expectations Inigo felt he could never live up to. But I'm not guiltless either.

Our first conversation ended in a disaster. I accused him of having not a care in the world; compared him to his sister nonetheless. Our second conversation ended in an argument. He was in near tears by the end of it. Yelling at me that though I may have thought him a dandy and fool, people depended on him in the future. He fought and risked his life everyday for the people who looked to him to be strong. Invincible. No complaints. No weaknesses. Inigo couldn't even properly mourn our death thinking it a sign of weakness. In that moment, I realized that I had become what I feared most to this young man. That is the one thing I regret the most in my life and it wasn't even my mistake.

He was exactly the kind of leader a prince of Ylisse should be and he performed that duty with every fiber of his being in that war-torn wasteland. Courageous and thoughtful. A man who puts the needs of his people first before his own. Inigo has shown all that and more since he came to us. I'm sure his real father is looking down on him in pride. And if he isn't, I am.

I wish I could have more time with him. Show him that I care about him as much as his sister. That I'm proud of him and all he's managed to achieve and accomplish. Part of me hopes he knows as he packs his bags. That is why I am giving him my ring.

It's not the actual one, but I had a replica made for him. My wife was given the original at our wedding. It is a symbol of royalty given to those who marry into the family as they do not have the Brand. Though he may have the Brand, I want him to have one. He may do whatever he wishes with it. Keep it as a token and reminder of home or even give it to someone else. Call me presumptuous, but I feel it will end up on your hand.

Being a king myself, I know one has to make choices that are beneficial for the good of his people, not necessarily for oneself. I fear after everything you and your country have been through, those choices are limited. Your people will want a sense of normalcy in their lives. A peace they haven't known in a long time. There will be challenges so I wish to give you a piece of advice from my tenure as Exalt: a king must be balanced.

Lead with a wise mind. Listen to the plights of your people and actively help them. Come up with solutions that will benefit them. Know which battles to fight and which battles to walk away from and which battles to stand your ground. People will oppose you no matter what you do; it must be an unwritten rule in some handbook somewhere. However, so long as you lead righteously and justly, they will have no argument to support their claims.

The other side of this balance is the heart. Listen to it. My sister led Ylisse through peace. A beacon of hope for those afraid of the growing conflict with our neighboring kingdom. She inspired everyone around her through her kind words and deeds. I will never live up to that standard, but I have done my best to be available to the people because I am here for them as you are there for your people. And by being there for them, they will, in turn, be there for you. They will stand by your choices and decisions because they will know you work in their best interests. If you keep this balance in mind, the choices you must make and the choices you wish to make can become one with time.

So with that in mind, I will end this letter with a friendly warning. Inigo is still my son and a Prince of Ylisse. We may be worlds apart, but I have connections that span realms. If I hear my son is being mistreated, you can be sure that Ylisse will declare war. Though, I doubt I have anything to fear. You sound like a good man King Xander and I know my son will be happier by your side.

Overprotective Father and King,

Exalt Chrom of Ylisse

P.S. - Anna and her sisters have agreed to allow us communication between realms via their methods for a fee. Ylisse will handle the charge at no expense to your country. I know times are still rough and if there's any aide Ylisse can help with let Anna know and we'll negotiate through her and her sisters. After all, you're now a valuable ally.


End file.
